Super Flu
by astradanvers
Summary: Kara blows her powers out and comes down with the flu. Who's going to take care of her?


**Wrote this for a prompt over on tumblr. Feel free to send me prompts here as well. It may take some time but I will get to them. Prompt at the bottom.**

Cat's cell phone rings at exactly seven oh one, one full minute after she steps off of her private elevator and finds Kara's desk empty and her latte missing. "Yes," she says, knowing without a glance who it is.

"Cat," a concerned furrow of her brow follows the raspy word from her girlfriend, "I can't -" a loud crackling cough sounds through the phone and Cat holds the phone away from her ear a bit, "I can't come in today." Another coughing fit takes over, "I think I've got the flu or something. Whatever it is I haven't even moved since I woke up four hours ago."

"Do you have soup? Or water? Something that'll help keep your strength up?" Cat asks instantly, falling into both mom mode and over protective girlfriend mode, two modes she rarely ever has to use for this reason.

"Not really," Kara says. She groans, "My whole fricking body hurts."

"I thought you never got sick?" Cat asks, suddenly remembering just who her girlfriend truly is.

"Umm, I usually don't but, umm," all the umms send her spiraling into a new bout of coughing.

"What happened, Kara?" Cat questions, lowering her voice on the off chance that someone outside the glass walls of her office will hear her.

"I blew out my powers last night," Kara replies with a heavy sigh, "and picked up the flu in the process." She groans again, "I feel like there's a marching band in my head and my chest feels like there's an elephant sitting on it."

Cat knows that in that instant her face morphs into a deeply worried expression, "Are you at home?"

"If by home you mean my apartment then yeah, I didn't want you or Carter to get sick and I know how you hate germs. Plus Alex kind of dumped me here at three this morning."

"Why didn't she stay?"

"I told her not too," she breaks into coughing once more, "I didn't know I was going to wake up feeling like I'd been hit by a truck instead of my psychotic uncle. By the way Astra sends her love."

Cat wants to chuckle but she can't, instead she walks back to her desk, because she's been pacing the whole time she's been talking to Kara and picks up her purse. She contemplates telling Kara what she's about to do but shakes her head, "Get some water," she tells Kara, "and then go back to bed and sleep off that horrible bug or until your powers come back."

Kara groans once more, "Okay. I love you."

The edge to Cat's voice dissolves a bit, "I love you too. Feel better." As soon as she ends the call Cat is moving out of her office and toward James' office, "James," she says, pulling his attention away from the layout he's working on, "there's a family emergency I have to take care of. You're in charge. There's a meeting with the PR department at four, call them and tell them that I'll be back in tomorrow or the next day at the latest, my assistant will call and reschedule then. Any other meeting that you feel like I should personally handle reschedule for at least the day after tomorrow." She taps her sunglasses against her lip, "I'll do as much work as I can from home and send it in."

James nods, having a slight bit of trouble understanding why Cat is leaving so much up to his discretion, "I hope everything is okay."

Cat nods, "Everything will be fine," she promises, "just a difficult patient," she says with a smirk. "If you need any input call me, I will probably be very bored."

"Of course, Ms. Grant."

At that Cat breezes out of his office just as easily as she'd breezed in, concern once more creasing her brow as she makes her way back to her elevator. By the time she makes it to the car she's already got a somewhat decent plan in mind, "I need to stop at the closest grocery store," she tells David, her usual driver, who gives her a curious look but an affirmative nod as well.

She texts Alex from the back of the car. _How bad is the blowout this time?_

 _ **She's gonna be down a while. She blew up two Kryptonians, got stabbed with a Kryptonite blade so you might wanna check that wound on her back, and sent so much energy at Non she nearly blew him up too.**_

 _What the hell happened last night?_

 _ **Non found out about Astra helping us.**_

 _Is she alright?_

 _ **Fine. She's actually napping off her own power blowout on my couch.**_

 _Will you ask the woman out already?_

 _ **Shut up, Tiny Cat.**_

 _Lose that nickname, Danvers. I'm pulling up to the store now. I'm gonna pick up some meds and soup then head to Kara's._

 _ **You must really be worried if you're stepping foot inside of a grocery store.**_

 _Shut up, Alex._ For once the oldest Danvers sister listens.

Cat detests shopping for food, that's why she has a housekeeper who does it for her, she loves to cook but hates grocery shopping. When she steps into the big supercenter she heads directly for the pharmacy department, scooping up three different cold and flu medications, cough drops and those throat things that are supposed to help. Then she wanders the aisles until she finally wanders into a disastrous mix of soups, all in these little despenser things that look weird, she shakes her head, homemade it is. She considers the choice of how long it will take to make her own soup, the chicken will take forever to boil, but quickly decides on two things, one she'll make her own soup and two she'll also pick up some of Maria's soup from that little cafe just down from Kara's apartment.

Quickly she collects everything she'll need for the homemade chicken noodle soup, thankful that she'd had enough foresight to grab one of those baskets on the way in. Lastly she swings by the aisle housing all the gatorade and tosses a couple of six packs into the basket in flavors she hopes Kara will like. When she reaches the registers at the front of the store, she glares at the lines but waits impatiently nonetheless. When she leaves the store David circles around to pick her up without a summons. She places her bags in the car first then slides in next to them, "Stop at The Garden next," she tells David who nods slightly. Lifting her phone to her ear she waits through the ringing.

"Thank you for calling The Garden, how may I help you?"

"Maria," she says instantly, happy to have her friend answer.

"Ms. Grant, you need your usual."

"Actually, Maria, I'm in need of a cup of that amazing homemade chicken noodle soup you make. My girlfriend is sick and even though I'm going to make some homemade of my own she hasn't eaten since yesterday some time."

"Oh the poor thing. I'll have it waiting when you get here, Ms. Grant."

Cat smiles, "Thanks, Maria."

When the car pulls up outside The Garden ten minutes later Cat slips out and into the restaurant to grab the bag Maria hands to her, "There's a cup of my chicken noodle soup and that greek salad you love," she says with a smile, "you have to eat too." Cat makes to pay for it, "Your money isn't any good here, you know that."

Smiling Cat shakes her head, "You're too good to us, Maria."

"Just make sure that girl of yours gets better, yeah?"

"Will do."

When she passes by David heading back into the car she offers a short, "Kara's apartment," and nothing else. David of course knows about Cat and Kara, after all the date nights how could he not. When he opens the door for Cat he offers her a quiet, "Would you like me to carry the bags up, Ms. Grant?"

Cat actually smiles at him, a rarity, "It's fine, David, I think I can handle it."

One crappy elevator ride and ten minutes later Cat uses her key to let herself into Kara's apartment. She moves quietly to the kitchen, taking a pot from the cabinet and starting the chicken, carrots, celery and spices to boil before she frees the bowl of Maria's soup from the bag with her salad and pours it into a china bowl and slides it into the microwave to warm it for a few seconds, catching it before it beeps. Taking the bowl of soup and a spoon plus all of the cold and flu medicines she makes her way down the hall to Kara's bedroom.

Stopping in the doorway she can't help her slight smile, Kara is curled into a tight ball in the center of the queen size bed, her hair a complete mess and buried in a pile of blankets. As Cat observes her lover though she notices that Kara's entire form is shivering, body wracked with fevered chills, she's got to get some meds into her soon or Supergirl or not she'll be even more miserable without her powers. Moving to the bed she sits down on the side, placing the bowl of soup on the bedside table. Reaching out she smooths some of Kara's sweaty hair away from her forehead, "Kara," she says quietly, "Kara, baby, wake up."

Slowly Cat's hand running through her hair and over her arm begins to pull Kara towards the world of the living. "Mmm, Cat," she starts but coughing begins to wrack her body instantly and Cat has to fight every instinct to flinch away even though Kara covers her mouth, "Cat, what are you doing here?" Kara looks up at her, eyes clouded with sleep, "You're gonna get sick," she starts coughing once more, "you hate germs. You can't afford to be sick."

Smiling Cat returns her hand to Kara's hair, "The germs don't matter and you are far more important than me getting sick." She presses a hand to Kara's forehead, "You're burning up, my love, we need to get some medicine in you and then I brought you some soup from The Garden."

"Ugh, I'm not sure I can eat it, Cat."

"Come on, baby," Cat says quietly, helping Kara to sit up in the bed through the younger woman's groans of discomfort. "You're fever is upwards of a hundred and two, I'm sure. We need to get something on your stomach, otherwise this flu is only going to get worse."

"I'll be better in a few hours."

Cat reaches into the bag she placed on the bed and pulls out what she remembers is supposed to be the highest powered medicine and rips the plastic off the dosage cup. "Come on, baby," she says, running her hand over Kara's arm once more, "I talked to Alex, I think you're gonna be out for a few days this time, love."

Kara groans and tries to bury herself back in the pillows under her head,"Just leave me alone, Cat, please."

"Kara Danvers," Cat snaps, "you sit up here right now, take this medicine, try to eat at least a bit of soup and quit complaining." She measures out the appropriate amount of medicine and holds it out to Kara, "Drink."

Kara scowls at her but takes the little medicine cup all the same, downing the cough syrup with a grimace, "That stuff's awful, Cat."

"You'll live, ya big baby." Cat knows that goading Kara will be the only way to get anything done for the purposes of getting Supergirl back on her feet. She lifts the soup bowl up from the bedside table and begins to level out spoonfuls, "Come on, sweetheart, you have to eat something. I don't want you being taken down by the flu over the few days you're human."

Slowly Kara begins to eat the soup held out to her with very little complaint. When a little less than half the bowl is gone Kara shakes her head, "I can't eat anymore, Cat, please."

Slowly Cat nods, "Okay, baby, okay," she sets the bowl down on the bedside table again. "Lay down and try to get some more sleep, I'm going to go finish up the homemade chicken noodle soup. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Kara nods. Cat is heading out of the room when Kara's voice draws her attention to the bed, "Cat."

"Yeah, Kara," she says, just as quietly as her lover.

"Thank you, my love."

Cat smiles at her, "There's nothing to thank me for, sweetheart," she says quietly, "I'll always be here to take care of you."

Smiling Kara snuggles down into her cocoon of blankets and drifts back off to sleep easily. When Cat gets back to the kitchen she finds, unsurprisingly that the chicken has boiled completely and is beginning to fall off the bone. She's glad that she's made dinner for Kara several times in her apartment and is able to find everything she needs to finish the meal. Once she's got the finished pot of soup simmering on the lowest setting she grabs her salad and eats it quickly. Then she moves towards the couch in the living room, picking up Kara's laptop from the end table and flicking the TV on at a low level for background noise. She's only just logged into her CatCo email when she hears whimpering and crying coming from the bedroom. Without a second thought she abandons the laptop on the couch and heads down the hall.

"No, no," Kara is crying in her sleep, "Mom, please. Kal-El," everything else fades to sleepy mutterings that she can't distinguish.

The crying is still present though when Cat sits down on the edge of the bed, reaching out and running her hand down Kara's arm, "Come on, baby, you're okay. I'm here, darling, you're okay, everything is going to be okay."

"You can't," Kara mutters in her sleep as Cat presses a hand to her forehead, the younger woman is caught in the midst of fever dreams and Cat breathes out a sigh, "Cat," the cry is long and painful and does far more than tug at Cat's heartstrings.

Cat glances down at her dress, shakes her head and grabs the yoga pants and tank top she left abandoned on Kara's dresser last time she stayed. When she's in the more comfortable clothes she shrugs off the fear of germs and climbs into bed behind Kara, pulling the younger woman flush against her chest. "I've got you, my love," she murmurs against Kara's ear. "You're okay, baby, you're safe." When the whimpering of Kara's fever addled nightmares continues Cat begins to hum quietly through a few lines of Kara's favorite song until she begins to sing softly, "You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down . . . What's going on in that beautiful mind . . .I'm on your magical mystery ride . . . And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."

Slowly Kara begins to calm slightly, turning in Cat's embrace and resting her head against the smaller woman's collarbone. Cat smiles in the dark, continuing to sing to the woman in her arms. When she reaches her own favorite verse of the song Cat presses her lips to Kara's forehead briefly then continues singing. "How many times do I have to tell you . . . Even when you're crying you're beautiful too . . . The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood . . . You're my downfall, you're my muse . . . My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues . . . I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you."

"You've got a great voice," a voice says from the doorway and she looks up to see Alex standing there, "sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but I wanted to check on Kara."

Cat smiles, "Thank you for the compliment. It's fine," she says quietly, "singing was just the only way I could calm her down from the nightmares the fever is causing. She ate soup earlier, not enough to restore much of her human strength much less her superhuman strength but some."

"I'm sure she's being a wonderful patient to boot."

"Oh definitely," Cat says with a grin, "how's Astra?"

"Mostly back to normal, snarky as always for sure. She was still sleeping when I left my place, blowing out their powers apparently makes them very tired."

"Is Non -" Cat cuts herself off, not sure she wants the truthful answer.

"He's in custody, with enough Kryptonite surrounding his cell that Astra and Kara will never be able to step foot into the cell. There are weapons set to fire on him the moment he steps out of his cell without the weapons being disabled by an agent first, the bullets are laced with Kryptonite. He's never leaving that cell again."

"Good," Cat mutters resting her lips against Kara's forehead, her nose pressed into Kara's hair.

"You got things here? I need to head back to Miss Overdramatic at my place if you don't need me."

Smiling Cat shakes her head, "Maybe bring me my phone so I'm not bored just staying with her."

Alex nods, "That I can do." She disappears from the doorway and down the hallway towards the living room. When she returns she moves forward and hands the phone over to Cat, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of her sister's head, "Feel better, little girl."

Cat smiles, the dynamic between Kara and Alex has always left her smiling, "Grab a container of some of the soup on the stove for you and Astra, I think I made enough for an army."

"You always make enough food to feed an army," Alex mutters. "Do I need to stop by your place and pick up Carter tonight? He's welcome to stay with Astra and I if you don't want him around sickly here."

"They had a half day at school. His father was supposed to pick him up, but let me be sure."

 _Carter, did your dad pick you up from school?_

 **Umm…**

 _Why didn't you call me?_

 **Figured you were busy**

 _Never for you. Kara's sick though, I'm taking care of her. Alex is gonna swing by and pick you up, take you to her place._

 **Cool. I like staying with her and Astra.**

 _She'll be by the house in about twenty minutes._

 **K, Mom. Love you.**

 _Love you too, Carter._

Cat looks up at Alex, "Yeah, I need you to pick him up, if you don't mind. His father apparently canceled."

"I'll swing by and pick him up, if you need anything just give me a ring."

"I will, Alex, thanks."

Alex smiles at the woman cradling her sister against her chest, the woman terrified of germs cradling a woman riddled with a severe flu, "You're taking care of my baby sister, Cat, there's no thanks necessary."

The dark haired woman slips away from the doorway, while Cat rests her chin on top of Kara's head, "Sleep well, my love," she whispers while bringing up the god awful Candy Crush app that Kara convinced her to download.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara stirs in Cat's arms, her head is still pounding and her throat feels like she swallowed sandpaper. "Hey, sweetheart," Cat whispers, lips pressing to Kara's temple.

"Cat," she says, her voice as scratchy as her throat feels, "what are you –"

"Ssh," Cat whispers, "I'm here to take care of you."

"But germs –"

"Are not more important than you." Kara smiles slightly and then snuggles down into Cat's arms more fully, "Do you want to try some more soup?" Kara shakes her head, "Okay but it's time for more medicine."

"Cat," Kara whines, "why do I have to take that nasty stuff?"

"Because that nasty stuff has been keeping your fever down since it finally broke an hour ago." Kara groans and buries her face against Cat's neck, "I know, my love, the flu is horrible. Soon enough it'll be gone, either by my expert care or by your powers returning."

"But it's taking so long," Kara whines once more.

Cat can't fight the small chuckle that slips passed her lips, "I know, Kara, but it'll get there. These things just take time, especially when you use up as much power as Alex made it sound like you did." She runs her hand through Kara's hair, "Why don't you grab a shower before you take more meds? It might make you feel a little better. And I should probably go put the soup I made in a bowl and put it in the fridge."

"You made soup?" Kara questions, still a little sleepily.

"I did," Cat says with a grin.

"Your soup that I love?"

"My soup that you love," she whispers.

Kara leans back a little, "Maybe," she pauses, "maybe after my shower I could try a small bowl."

Cat smiles, "Maybe you could. Why don't you unwind from around me and crawl into the shower while I go get your soup ready?"

Shaking her head, Kara nestles impossibly closer to Cat, "I don't wanna."

"Kara, you're impossible," Cat says, pressing a kiss to the younger woman's forehead.

"No, I'm sick," Kara mutters. Cat chuckles but pushes Kara towards the side of the bed causing a groan to slip from the other woman, "I'm still sore, don't do that."

Cat stops pushing and instead runs a hand down Kara's back, "Go get your shower, your soup will be ready when you get out."

When Kara disappears into the bathroom Cat crawls from the bed and heads towards the kitchen, surprised to find the soup already in a large container by the stove. She smiles, Alex always thinks of everything. She moves towards the stove and dishes some soup into a bowl before sliding it into the microwave and heating it for a bit. Her phone starts ringing just then and she presses the send button after a quick glance at the ID.

"Hey, baby," she says with a smile.

"Hey, Mom," Carter says on the other end of the line. "How's Kara?"

Cat smiles, even after she and Kara started dating Carter had loved the younger woman, actually Cat was sure his love for her girlfriend had grown. "She's doing a little better, baby, her fever finally broke and she's having a shower now."

"Did you sing for her like you do me when I'm sick?"

"I did in fact sing for her, yes." She smiles, Carter is rarely ever sick but her singing for him is one thing he will always want when he's sick, has since he was a baby. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Cat can hear the sadness in his voice. "We didn't really do anything at school besides the assembly today."

Cat sighs softly, "What did your dad say, Carter?"

"He's got a meeting tonight that he can't miss and there's no one that can watch me. He told me he had to go out of town tomorrow too and after that I kind of tuned the excuses out like you taught me to."

"Oh, sweetheart," Cat murmurs, "I'm sorry I can't be with you tonight."

"It's okay, Mom, Kara needs you too. Besides Alex and Astra are taking me to the movies."

Cat smiles, "They are, are they?"

"Yeah, well as long as you say they can."

Chuckling Cat shakes her head, "I suppose the movies would be okay, as long as they don't mind and you don't eat too much junk food."

"I won't, Mom," Carter says with a laugh, "Alex wants to talk to you."

"Alright, Carter, behave tonight."

"I will, Mom, tell Kara I hope she feels better."

"I will," she glances up hearing the door open down the hall and watching her girlfriend move sluggishly into the room. She reaches into the microwave and places the bowl of warm soup on the counter. Kara tilts her head and Cat mouths _Carter_ to which Kara holds out her hand. Cat smiles, "Hold on a minute, Carter." She hands her phone to her girlfriend and manages to keep from cringing as the sick woman places the phone against her ear.

"Hey, bud . . . yeah, your mom is taking good care of me . . . well don't let Alex and Astra get you in trouble, okay . . . I love you too, Carter . . . okay, bud." She hands the phone back to Cat who wipes it off with one of the Lysol wipes she finds on the counter, causing Kara to chuckle and shake her head.

"Carter?"

"Yeah, Mom, I just wanted to tell you I love you before I gave the phone to Alex."

Cat smiles, leaning back against the counter as she watches Kara eat her soup, "I love you too, baby. Behave tonight."

"I will, Mom," Carter says with a laugh. "Here's Alex."

"Cat?"

"Yeah, Alex, it's me."

"You don't mind if we take him to the movies do you?"

A grin spreads across Cat's face, "I don't but when I said ask her out I didn't mean with your nephew as a buffer."

Across from her Cat watches Kara nearly spit her soup out in laughter, "Hardy har, that is not what this is."

"Oh, so Astra's there with you, huh?"

"Cat," Alex whines.

"Oh good impersonation of a sick Kara there, Alex." Cat covers her mouth to disguise her laughter while Kara chuckles at the counter.

"Shut up, Tiny Cat," Alex snaps then her voice turns softer again, "How's Kara?"

"Doing some better," Cat says while grinning at the woman in question, "she's actually out of bed now and eating some more soup. Correction she's inhaled her soup." Kara grins, "I'm thinking that her immunity is rising and her strength is returning but not to the Kryptonian level yet. Astra back on full charge?"

"Yeah, she broke the coffee maker this afternoon not knowing her strength was back. I liked that coffee maker."

Cat laughs knowing she's talking about the keurig she bought the younger woman for Christmas. "Does that mean you haven't had coffee since you left here?"

"It does indeed."

In the background Cat hears Astra call, "I offered to go get you coffee, grumpypants."

"On that note," Cat says, trying to hide her laughter, "go let Astra buy you coffee then enjoy going to a movie with she and Carter. Your sister is," she glances up to find Kara has disappeared from her spot at the counter, "disappeared," she tilts her head, "I think she went back to bed."

Alex laughs, "Okay, the two of you behave."

"I think I should be the one saying that seeing as you and your Kryptonian have my son in your care."

The response she receives is a hushed, angry whisper, "She's not my Kryptonian."

"She would be if you'd grow a pair," Cat hisses back and hits the end button. She turns and heads down the hall towards Kara's bedroom, smiling when she finds her lover curled back into her cocoon of blankets.

When she's halfway back through the door, expecting Kara to remain sleeping, oblivious to her ever having entered the room, "Baby," Kara sleepy voice reaches her ears, "will you sing to me again?"

Cat smiles and moves back to her spot behind Kara, wrapping her arm over the younger woman's waist and smiling when Kara leans more fully against her body, "Let me be your hero," she whispers out and knows that Kara will recognize what song has been stuck in her head all day. Softly Cat begins to sing, "Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?" She presses a silent kiss to the back of Kara's head, "Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight."

Kara turns over in Cat's arms, her eyes shining as she looks up at her lover, "I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." Cat smiles when Kara's eyes fall closed, the younger woman will always swear that she doesn't need a hero, they both know that's often times a lie. "Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care. You're here tonight." Cat runs her fingers gently through Kara's still damp hair, marveling that she is one of the few people to see Supergirl, to see Kara like this, "I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."

She pauses for a moment, wondering if Kara's asleep again, "Finish it," Kara mumbles into her neck and she presses a kiss to the younger woman's temple.

"Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you, oh, yeah." She tightens her hold on Kara, "Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well, I don't care. You're here tonight." This thing they have, Cat's sure she's in far too deep, "I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." Cat closes her own eyes, "I can be your hero. I can kiss away the pain. And I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away." She smiles against Kara's hair, the younger woman sleeping soundly in her arms, "I can be your hero."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara wakes up to the feel of warm arms wrapped around her and soft even breaths fluttering against the back of her neck. She hums quietly and snuggles back against the body behind her, "So you're finally up again." Smiling Kara presses a kiss to the arm around her shoulders. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mmmm," Kara hums, "I think my powers are back too but I don't wanna move to find out."

Lips press against the back of her neck and Kara smiles, turning over to look up at Cat, "Your color's back. You were very pale when you went to sleep."

Thinking about it for a moment Kara let's her flying ability kick in and then the both of them are floating two feet off the bed. Then she lets them settle back on the bed, "Powers are back, now can I go back to sleep?"

"You can, nobody ruffled your feathers to begin with."

Kara's eyes have fluttered shut once more but then she looks back up at Cat, "You stayed with me?" She tilts her head, "I was a contagious ball of mess, full of nothing but germs and you stayed."

Pressing a kiss to Kara's lips Cat smiles, "You are more important than germs." She feels herself being pulled into her lover and smiles, "Far more important."

Kara presses a kiss to Cat's collarbone as she snuggles back down into the smaller woman's arms. "I love you, Kit Cat."

"And I you, Kara." She strokes Kara's hair away from her eyes, "I love you so much."

This time when Kara slips back into sleep wrapped in Cat's arms, Cat follows soon after and the two sleep peacefully until the next morning.

 **Whatever you do, don't think of Kara burning out her powers/getting exposed to kryptonite. Vulnerable, she gets her first semi-serious illness. It's just a really bad flu, but she's never been even that sick before, dammit. Cat the germ-phobe who really, really can't get afford to get sick, staying home to nurse her poor, miserable supergirlfriend back to health.**


End file.
